I'm With You
by georgie1005
Summary: How can she choose between two things she loves? Is one bond stronger than the other? Will true love be possible if something she didn't expect comes along? "It wasn't part of the plan!" *SET AFTER BREAKING DAWN* RxJ RxN Chapter 4 up!
1. Memories that live through touch

**Hey guys! I decided to start as new story, three guesses on what!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the books in the Twilight Saga, however the story will be forever in my mind!

**I'm With You**

Chapter One

I tapped my foot impatiently, my heel making a loud noise against the gravel. It was raining, like always, but i didn't mind. In fact i cherished the feeling of the cold droplets falling down and touching my pale skin. However, the day was cold, as it was almost the beginning of winter, and i shivered under my big coat and the cold wind made my bonze coloured hair fly out in all directions.

My name is Renesmee, and i am one of the few Vampire "Hybrids" that are in the world. I only know of a few others who are like me.

It's funny to think that it has been almost 16 years since i was born and raised in a not very stable environment, due the visit from our friends in Italy.

To answer your unspoken question, i remember everything, my gift allows that, and the fact that i am both human and Vampire helps me understand things much easier.

My body is currently 19 years old; at least that's how it looks to everyone else. I am really only 16 years old. My aging slowed down over the years, and from what my family has told me, these are the last few years of aging for me and im cherishing every moment of it. I am 16 years old, one more year and my body is immortal.

It's a scary thought, to live forever, but I've had my whole life to get used to it.

I looked behind me and saw through to the dark corridors of my school "Fork's High school". It was getting dark, and everyone but me had gone home.

I cursed under my breath for letting the _Idiot _talk me into not taking my car. I thought longingly about my warm heater in my new BMW Z4 Roadster which had been a gift from my over charitable father.

I looked down at my watch..._Where_ was he? It was unusual for him to be so late. I looked down the road and my beating heart gave a heavy sigh. Almost immediately, as though he was answering my hearts call, a car spun around the corner, making straight for me. I smiled to myself at its slowness and jumped on the spot, trying to keep myself warm.

When the car reached me the window came down and i saw the face of my best friend.

"I'm the worst person in the world."

_My Jacob..._

"You could say that again." i answered smiling.

I opened the door of the car, which gave out a loud creak. I hopped in and sighed, the smell i remembered so well lingered under my nose.

"I am so sorry."

I looked over at him again and giggled, he was almost to the point of tears. His face was full of sadness and he looked about ready to beg on one knee. "Oh calm down. I'm fine, but out of curiosity...what happened?"

"The rabbit..."

"Ahhh" i said understanding and patting the dashboard in front of me.

The Rabbit had been restored by Jacob himself, and even after 17 years he couldn't part with it. However in the recent weeks it had been going down hill. "Maybe you should ask mum for a new car for Christmas."

"Ha ha." he said sarcastically "And please don't say that in front of the Rabbit, she's sensitive."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Jacob. Lamest jokes around. He started the car again, and set off down the long road, not as fast as he had before. He was like a snail compared to my parents, who over the year i had learned to copy in my driving skills on.

I thought back to my birthday and smiled as i remembered Jakes reaction to my car in the driveway with a huge bow covering it.

"Dad you didn't!?" i had screamed excitedly.

"YOU BROUGHT HER A CAR?" Jake had screamed, looking like a whimp with a small party hat on top of his huge head and body.

He had chucked a tantrum and stormed back into the house, refusing to even talk to Edward or Bella, muttering things like "giving in" and "spoilt teenager" under his breath.

I knew as soon as i hopped into the car that it was built for me, and the kids at school seemed to love it too. My friends Ashleigh Webber and Cole Swan, who believe it or not was my half uncle, had ogled over it the moment i had picked them up from Cole's house. Gramps didn't take much of a liking to it either.

"Getting like your father more and more everyday Nessie." he chuckled, but then gave me a stern look "Not an inch over 40 km/hr."

"Yes Officer Swan." i said seriously. Some times he scared me a little.

To the rest of the town i was Bella and Edward Cullen's child, being that they had move to Rio in South America, until i had stopped growing swiftly and my growing rate had become normal. Then i had come back as a normal seven year old, which was strangely aware of everything around her and had an excellent Vocabulary range, i became like any other kid. Although no one actually ever saw Edward and Bella up close, due to their age never changing, no one suspected anything.

It was the secret that i held that made me different from everyone else.

Jake's driving took me up the long road i was so used to now, where my Grandpa Carlisle and Esme could no longer live due to their young age, but it didn't stop them visiting. Rosalie and Emmett had taken over the house and Alice and Jasper were attending their twentieth year at collage.

"You're quiet." i said to Jacob, surprised that he had not bantered me with questions like he usually did when i got in his car.

He just grunted and his mood was visibly mad. I frowned at him and didn't get out of the car when he stopped.

"Is something wrong?" i asked him.

"No."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

"Yes you are. You make a certain face when something's wrong." i said accusatively.

He didn't say anything so i sighed. "Then i guess I'll see you for dinner tonight."

My beautiful Aunt was throwing a party for the family, one where we would all be together, including the entire werewolf pack.

_Grunt._

I opened the door but before i stared getting out, i reached across the car and touched the side of Jacob's face with the back of my hand. He jumped when images of my memories of my early childhood came flooding through. Before he could say anything i got out and ran up the white stairs to the Classic house i remembered so well.

One thing was for sure; something was defiantly up with Jacob.

The question was what?

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**This chapter is just getting things up and running.**

**Review with your thoughts! Should i continue? Not continue? Tell me what you think!!**

**Thanks again all!**

**xxxx**

**Georgie**


	2. The Newcomer

**Hi everyone! Thanks soooo much to everyone who has made this story their favourite, alert and everyone who also review. You guys make my job so much easier!**

**Due to your support I've decided to continue, YAY!**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own twilight...WHY GOD? WHY COULDN'T I OWN IT!?

**I'm With You**

Chapter Two

"Rosalie?" i yelled out into the big house as i opened the door and stared into the huge room.

"In here!" called a velvet voice coming from the kitchen.

I laughed at my aunt's enthusiastic voice; her constant happy mood was enough to drive anyone insane. I walked through the white rooms, running my hand along my father's piano as i went. It was something i loved doing, sitting there with my father playing endless sweet tunes from dawn until dusk. I hurried into the kitchen and stopped at the doorframe abruptly.

The whole kitchen was covered with different kinds of food, from main courses to sweet deserts.

"Rosalie? What are you doing?" It was a bit pointless to ask. Ever since i had been born, Rosalie had taken it upon herself to learn how to cook and after sixteen years and her abilities still managed to amaze me.

There was nothing i liked more than to eat her food, in fact i ate anything anyone gave me, food was another hobby. Even though i loved the taste of blood much more than food, I had decided since i would not be eating much longer i wanted to try anything and everything.

"Cooking of course!" she answered brightly, walking towards me and giving me a kiss on the cheek. "How was your day?"

I touched her cheek and send her memories of my day and rolled my eyes.

"Boring. I hate maths and i refuse to do it ever again," i answered, leaning against the kitchen bench and putting my head in my hands. Earlier on in the day, a teacher yelled me at because i answered a question wrong. Stupid teachers.

"Why don't you get Jasper to help you out? He is the math's genius in the family. Or Carlisle." she said, going back to the oven and stirring the pot in front of her.

My head shoot up "Jasper's here?" i said enthusiastically.

"Not yet." Rosalie replied, "Alice and him will be arriving tonight."

I groaned. The _dinner. _I had almost forgotten about it, and after Jacob's mood in the car, i didn't want to be hanging around Mr. Mopey for the whole night. I looked back at the food and frowned. There sure was a lot of it. The whole pack must be coming tonight.

I walked over to the fridge, got out a bottle of animal blood that i had stored there if it was too tired to hunt, and took a long sip. The burning in my throat that i had been feeling mildly all day disappeared.

"I'll be back tonight!" i said to Rosalie as i opened the door into the backyard that was in the kitchen.

"Okay! Don't be late! Everyone is going to be here!"

I ran out the front door, only slightly using my vampire speed. It took me a while to reach our little cottage that was in the middle of the forest. Since i was born, my family had added a drive that connected this house to the big one only a few minutes away, and a little garage to keep our cars. As i walked past it i stared at my car longingly and patted it affectionately.

I reached the front door and before i could open it, it was wrenched open by my father.

"Nessie..." he said tenderly smiling. "Welcome home."

He kissed my forehead and walked past me "Where are you going?" i asked him.

"To pick up Alice and Jasper at the airport, she called earlier today."

"Oh right. See you tonight though."

I walked inside and looked around the house, trying to find my mother. Like always i found her sitting in front of the big open window that looked out into the wilderness. She had once told me she never liked being outdoor, and now i found that hard to believe. When i did not find her with my father, she was normally outside and enjoying every minute of "fresh air" she could get.

"Nessie! I'm glad your home." she said smiling.

"Why?" i asked suspiciously.

"Because I'm your mother and i love you!" she said, turning her face to me and frowning.

"Mum, I've known you for a long time. Your never glad to see me because it means you and Dad have to stop whatever your doing." i said, wrinkling my noise in disgust.

She laughed and stood up, motioning me to follow her. "Come with me, i have something to show you."

She lead my into her _huge _walk in wardrobe and lead me along to the last rack, where, next to her wedding dress, hung a beautiful dress. It was yellow, and a white fabric sat over the top of the yellow, with transparent flowers all over it. The back of it was low and the spaghetti straps held up the front of the dress, where a bow tied across the cleavage area.

"Mum...It's beautiful. What is it for?" i asked.

"For tonight of course!" she answered, her eyes sparkling.

I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips. "Since when did you turn into Alice?"

"Since i wanted to get you something nice!" she said to me, looking away.

I glanced back at the dress. It really was amazing, and i knew it would fit my petit body perfectly. "Don't you think it's too formal for a simple dinner?"

"This dinner is going to be anything but ordinary." she said, winking at me.

She left me standing their looking after. Was it just me, or was my whole family in on something i didn't know?

It didn't take me long to get into my dress and put my hair messily half up. Once i had looked at myself in the mirror i stepped out of the house. My mother had already left to help Rosalie, and because i had had a little sleep before, i was already late.

I decided to take my car, not risking the chance of ripping the dress on a branch as i ran (My skill of not hitting trees was not as good as the rest of my family), plus it was too cold for me to be wearing it outside. It felt good to be behind the wheel again. I hated when it Jacob told me what i could and could not do, he was too overprotective.

I managed to reach the house in time to see Leah getting out of her car. "Leah!"

She turned around when i called her name. I got out of my car too and walked over to her.

"Wow, nice dress." she said.

"Thanks." i replied smiling.

Leah did not like me when i was first born, but over the years our friendship grew closer, and from the time we spent together, you could almost say we were as close as sisters.

"I can't wait to see Jacob's face when you walk in tonight." she said to me, smiling widely.

I laughed and looked at her serious face "Oh, please!" i scoffed "He would never even notice. He doesn't see me like that"

Leah looked away and rolled her eyes "Nessie...you have _no _idea."

We reached the door and i pulled it open quickly. When Rosalie had said everyone was coming, i didn't know she meant _everyone. _I walked into large room were people were standing here and there. I almost screamed when i saw my grandparents.

"Grandad C! Nan! I didn't know you were flying down." i said when i had reached them and pulled them into a big hug, sending images of love.

"Well Rosalie demanded we were present." said Carlisle, hugging me back.

I talked with them for a while before making my way around the room and greeting everyone else. I was almost crushed to death when Seth hugged me too tightly, even too tight for my vampire strength.

"Seth.I.Can't.Breath."

"Oh, sorry!" he said, putting me back on the floor.

I glanced around the room, looking at all the faces of the people around me. Nothing. I turned back to Seth and leaned in closer to him. "Where is Jacob?"

Seth nodded towards the back door in the kitchen "I think his outside. I'll see you later Ness."

"Yeah." I agreed, walking towards the Kitchen.

When i got outside he had his back to me, looking out into the field.

"Here you are." i said, leaning against the doorframe. He turned to the sound of my voice, smiling. When he saw me, he breathed out heavily and sighed.

"You look beautiful," he said to me.

I just nodded and smiled; his voice was too intense for my liking. "What are you doing outside?"

"Just thinking." he answered me.

There was an awkward silence, and he turned back to the field. There was something going on. I walked over to him and touched his shoulder, showing him a memory of a joke he had once told me. He laughed when i pulled my hand away.

"You sure know how to cheer me up," he said, turning his head to look at me.

"Do you need cheering?" i asked concerned. I had never seen him so tense.

There were suddenly lights on the path that lead out to the main road, and my father's car came into view. "Alice and Jasper are here!"

Jacob nodded and we waited together for my aunty to come racing up the stairs towards me. "I've missed you!" she said in my ear while we hugged.

"I missed you too."

Jasper walked up and hugged me too "Nessie, it's good to see you. We have a surprise."

"Really?" i said, looking between the two of them.

"Yes." said Alice smiling. She quickly glanced at Jacob and then back at me.

Someone else came up behind then and i gasped.

"You remember Nahuel?" Alice asked me.

I felt my smile grow and i walked forward towards the boy. "Of course."

"He is going to be staying with us."

"With us?" i asked him.

"Yes," answered Nahuel in a velvet voice that i remembered so well.

"For how long?" i said, surprised.

"For as long as he likes!" said my father's voice. He had walked up the stairs after my Aunt and Uncle without me noticing. "That is what our dinner is for tonight. To welcome you to the Cullen Family!"

He was just like i remembered him. His smile, his face, everything was the same. It had been so long since i was around him; i almost had forgotten what it felt like to have someone who was just like me.

"A pleasure to see you Renesmee." Nahuel said graciously.

I nodded in respect and looked around at everyone. Jacob was glaring out into the darkness, but i ignored him. "Come inside, everyone's waiting."

They all went before me, going into the kitchen and trailing off into the dinning room. "Are you coming?" i asked Jacob when i noticed he was not walking inside like everyone else.

"I think I'll pass." he said to me, his face emotionless.

I nodded and started to walk through the door when his voice stopped me.

"Nessie?"

"Yes?" i said turning my head back to him.

"You really do look beautiful tonight."

I smiled and walked back into the house, leaving Jacob Black watching me go.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a bit pointless, but to be truthful i am just setting up the story! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Reviews would be awesome!**

**Thanks,**

**xxxx**

**georgie**


	3. The Need to See

**Hey guys!**

**Im so sorry for the incredibly extremely long wait! I've had a lot on and I've been trying to write both stories and I've had an unbelievable writers block. If anyone has had them you know how I feel! Once again I'd like to thank everyone! Enjoy this chapter guys!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight…but I would like to own a piece of Edward Cullen! MMM I'D TAP THAT!

**I'm With You**

Chapter Two

_I must have been dreaming, in fact I knew it was a dream. I was flying through the forest at an incredible speed. The trees flash past me in a blur and I felt invincible. I knew this was a dream because I couldn't run this fast in real life, not yet at least. My human weakness slowed me down and even when I would be a full vampire I knew that it would still be the case…I would never be as fast…or as strong. I could hear my breath at its quickened pace and through all the confidence was a terrible fear…a fear that I was losing something that I knew I could never have again…something so incredibly dear to me that everything would be nothing._

_I ran. And I ran. _

_In the distance was a shape and I reached my hand out to grab it, but no matter how hard I tried I knew I would never hold it._

I sat up half crying. The tears were streaking down my face. I clutched the bed covers that were over me and held them to my chest. I couldn't stop and my breath came in rapid gasps. I lay there for a while, waiting for myself to calm down. When my tears stopped I let out a sigh and thought of what had just happened.

It was no the first time I had woken up like this…in fact it happened frequently. I could not remember a week I had not gone without it occurring. You would think that someone would get used to that kinda thing if it kept on happening, but for some reason every time was worse than before. I kept it to myself, and controlled my thoughts over this touchy subject when my father was around; it was not something I wanted anyone to know until I knew what it was.

Knowing it was almost time to get up for school anyway, I lifted my covers off me and shivered at the freezing air. This was Forks all right, cold and wet. I put on a jumper and walked out into the family room. I knew mum and dad wouldn't want to be disturbed so I put on my Wellingtons, opened the front door and started running towards the big house.

The air was crisp, and it was barely daylight. The morning dew hung to every blade of grass, plant and tree and as I ran past I brushed them, making my legs cold.

Last night was a vague blur to me, because everything happened so fast. I knew one thing. Jacob was seriously in a bad mood. After going inside I thought he would eventually come in and joke around with dad, or poke fun at Rosalie, but when I went out to check on him, insisting I go alone after Nahuel pushed to join me, Jacob Black was gone…with no evidence that he might return.

My night was kinda ruined after that. The party just wasn't the same after the best friend bailed, despite Nahuel's best efforts to keep me cheerful.

That was another thing. Nahuel…or Nul as I like to call him. It was weird and strangely comforting having him back. I hadn't seen him since he stepped forward at the confrontation between the Volturi and us, and it felt as though I was finally not alone. Not that my parents and family didn't make me feel complete, but it was just nice to have someone around who was just like me.

I finally reached the house and I went around the side, opening the back door into the kitchen. I almost jumped ten feet in the air. Hardly anyone was in the kitchen except for when rose was cooking for me, but there, sitting on one of the bench stools, was Nul.

He looked up when I entered and smiled "Hello." He said in his thick ascent.

I smiled and walked over, sitting next to him. I notice in front of him was a cup of tea and a bowl of cereal. "Your not eating that are you?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrow.

"I mean…you can't…can you?" I questioned hesitantly.

Nul's smile grew wider and he let out a little chuckle "No…I can't eat it. I miss it though, the real taste of food even though it wasn't as good as blood. It made me feel…" he said.

"Human?" I finished.

He nodded.

"Why do you have it then?"

"Well…" he said, "I was secretly hoping you would come."

I felt the blush on my cheeks and the pounding of my heart against my chest. "How is that going?"

"Cooking?" he asked, "I'm quite good at it actually. I make the best Italian."

"No, I meant the not drinking blood."

Every since Nul had found out about our family and our way of life he took an interest. Surprisingly he started straight away, although I had not heard anything about how he was going since.

"Oh." He said, turning his dark face towards me and smiling "Great. I haven't attacked anything that isn't an animal since I started."

"Impressive." I said grinning back. "I still find it hard, getting off the human stuff that gramps had was horrible."

We both laughed and I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked at the clock and I saw I had at least two hours to spare.

"Look I'm going to go see a friend…I'll be back way before classes start so I can take you to school and show you around."

Nul nodded. "I was thinking about hunting anyway." He looked at me carefully with his dark eyes.

I looked down at my hands; his gaze was extremely intense but beautiful at the same time. I finally faced him and smiled.

"I'll be back."

I jumped off the kitchen stool and walked out into the main entranceway heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked the singing voice behind me.

I turned and saw Alice standing on the staircase. I reached the door and pulled it open.

"There's someone I have to see."

I raced out the door towards my car, but unfortunately my hearing was better than a human's and I heard her voice.

"It will be hard to understand!"

* * *

**Sorry I haven't post guys! I really am, but I would really appreciate comments and reviews!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks guys! I'll update…. hopefully…. soon!**

**Xxx**

**Georgie **


	4. Author's Note: I'm baaaaaaaaack!

Hey guys!

I know it's been a long long long (3 longs don't even really describe how much time has passed) time. As much as it sucks I've had so much on these days I don't even get to write for myself anymore…but at the end of the day, when things are going pretty crappy like they are now…Its good to get all my frustration out in writing.

So…

I've started a new chapter. If it's a bit rusty, I'm truly sorry; I am just getting back into the flow of things!

Hopefully it will be finished tonight, but if not….in the next few days!

True regards,

The author,

Georgia


	5. Plans

**Here you go guys, The next instalment!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight or any of the other obsessive books of the serious. Although I wish some day I'll be just as an acclaimed writer as Stephanie!

**Plans**

Chapter 4

As soon as I got into my car I pressed my foot on the accelerator right down to the ground. The car raced forward, wind from the open windows blowing through my hair. A smile had begun to form on my face and my heart raced with excitement…. It always did when I went to see Jake.

I weaved down the road, letting the music from my radio fill my ears. It was a gorgeous day...still cold, but the sun was shinning.

It didn't take me long to arrive at the boarder of La Push. Despite dad hating that I drive fast due to my half mortal aspects, I just wanted to get there as quickly as I could.

I arrived outside Jakes house, its oak wood framing old and beautiful in the sunlight. When I looked towards the door I noticed he was already waiting for me...

_My Jacob_

He was leaning against a wooden support on the wrap around porch, just staring at me calmly. I loved it when he knew I was coming….as a child, well only a few years back….I used to ask him how he knew I was outside, or riding towards my house. He never answered, and every time I asked afterwards he would only smile. I knew better now than to continue to ask him.

I got out of the car and walked towards him, flicking the keys to my new car back and forth on my finger. When I reached him he didn't say a word, and I noticed a slight pain on his face. I frowned at this…The whole time I had know Jacob he had never been unhappy, not to an extent where he wouldn't smile when he saw me.

I didn't say anything, but touched his arm lovingly, letting the memories from my drive over...my smile and excitement to see him…flow through his mind. He face softened and he pulled my closer, wrapping his arms around me, letting me feel his warmth.

"You disappeared last night…I didn't like it" I said into his chest.

"I know! I'm sorry. You seemed busy and these days it's hard to make conversation with your parents…especially when they're so lovey dovey"

I giggled, closing my arms around his waist. He let me go eventually, to my great reluctance and stood back smiling.

"I'm glad you're here. I thought you would have stayed at home today."

"I saw you last night, and I can't stand to see you….so reserved…so quiet. It's very un-Jacob like. "

I went over to the bench at the end of the porch, sitting down and motioning for him to join me. He walked over , sat down and leaned casually back.

"Yeah...I know. I'm sorry. I'm not myself these days."

"Why?"

He was silent and all I could hear was the intake and outtake of his breath. His eyes didn't even meet mine, and with my vampire hearing I listened to the rapidly, and slightly scary, fast beat of his heart. I sighed loudly crossing my arms.

"Now you're shitty. Great."

"I'm not shitty!" I whined back, my eyes scrunching up angrily. "You're totally misinterpreting my actions and tone"

"Well then what?" he said, finally looking at me.

"Honestly?" I asked. He nodded in encouragement, motioning for me to continue. " I find it bizarre that all of a sudden, you are not acting like my best friend. I've known you my whole life, and from what you've told me about mums pregnancy you practically been there before I was even born! You have never been closed up the whole time I've known you. I know something's up, and you just wont tell me. It's so freaking frustrating!"

He smiled a bit then.

"What?" I questioned, starting to fear that there was something on my face.

He laughed "It's just you sounded so demanding…I haven't seen you do that since you were a little baby. Plus you also sounded like a typically teenager."

"Really? God, I wish…sometimes I want my life to be normal."

He went silent and gripped his hands together, playing his fingers.

"Oh man…what now?"

He paused, obviously thinking before he began to speak. "You're sixteen now…You're growing up so fast I guess I was scared. Even though I wanted this day to come from the moment you were born, and I first looked you in the eyes, the thought that we're here, after all that time, scares me to death."

I looked at him. I felt so confused. I had no idea what he was going on about…this wasn't the Jacob I usually see. Never in my life had I seen him so stressed….so _serious._

"Okay Jake. You need to tell me what's going on." I said and I snuggled into him.

He put his arm around me and sighed. "It's going to be hard, but here it goes.

Sixteen years ago…I was completely in love with your mother."

"EW!" shock rang through me, and another feeling….but I couldn't put my finger on it. "That is information overload."

He laughed.

"Nessie you don't understand. Just listen. Back then it was the good ol' love triangle, your mother, Edward and me. But everything changed, the moment you were born. I carried you out of that room and I left thinking that Bella was going to die, but the moment I looked into your eyes none of that was important anymore. It was like a sudden realisation. I knew what was happening….and I'd never felt so alive in my life. You've got to understand every minuet from that day…is re-living that feeling over and over again."

I heard these words, and stared at him in the eye, our faces only inches apart…I hadn't realised that while he was speaking I had been so intrigued that I had leaned forward.

"I…I don't g-get what you're trying to say" I stuttered.

His hand left his lap, and pushed a piece of my hair out of my face, running along my check and staying their, holding my face delicately.

"I'm trying to say, that no matter what it's always you, Nessie."

"Yes…?"

"And, when you were born I…. I imprinted on you…"

**I know it wasn't very long but I'm just getting back into the swing of things! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**A new chapter will be up soonish!**

**Love Georgia**

**Xxxx**


End file.
